


The fire consumes me

by Broashcol94



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broashcol94/pseuds/Broashcol94
Summary: Bellamy fought the fire today and today it won. Not for the first time bellamy watched as the smoke slowly filled his work mates lungs ,and they slowly went into oblivion. The only one who can help the nightmares is his best friend Clarke.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The fire consumes me

Bellamy fought the fire today and today it won. Not for the first time bellamy watched as the smoke slowly filled his work mates lungs ,and they slowly went into oblivion. The only one who can help the nightmares is his best friend Clarke.   
She goes over to his place with a six pack of beers and a calming spirit. But bellamy decides that he just wants to lay down. She cant let him lie down and burden this alone. They will get through this together like everything else.   
Through the night Bellamy wakes from nightmares screaming at the top of his lungs and crying. She comforts him and stays by his side. Through it all. The next morning he wakes to her beautiful face he has to tell her how he really feels because tomorrow is never promised yesterday proves that.   
He decides its best to kiss her awake and she kisses him back sleeply. That morning Clarke brings him out of his nightmares with her body and a smile.


End file.
